


Wanted | Steve Rogers x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Steve is so stubborn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, breaking up, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sleeping with him?"</p><p>"You wanna run that one by me again, Rogers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted | Steve Rogers x Reader |

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, not unkind in his disposition as he set down the phone Ross had recently been harassing him on.  
  
You resisted the urge to look at your phone, at the message you'd gotten two minutes ago via a restricted number. The one that said _Delete this_  and _Super 8. Now._  Sliding the phone in your back pocket, you looked into those sad brown eyes with a shrug and a half-assed attempt at a wistful smile.  
  
"I need to clear my head. I don't think you need me at the moment, so-"  
  
Tony waved his hand with a nod, damn near begging _you_  to go take a break, despite the fact that _he_  was most definitely the one who needed a vacation, and if it never ended it would be too soon. "Yeah, sure! Go, I'm just- There's nothing to do right now. Politics, right?" He may have had the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes and didn't have half of his usual charm.  
  
A shadow of his former self. Now wasn't that just fucking sad?  
  
With a quick, almost curt nod (at least, it felt rude, considering you were leaving him to his lonesome right now) you were gone. Sunglasses on, hood up, and eyes downcast. Seemed to be the incognito way, these days. Once upon a time you were teaching Steve that way.  
  
_Stop walking in 10 steps, then go 5 steps left, go up 15 and then turn right._  
  
After following the specific instructions  ( _Why am I doing this again?_ ) you came across a black Volkswagon Jetta.  
  
_Get in._  
  
"So I can be blown up?" You muttered, looking around the car for any signs of... _Tampering._  
  
_It's clean. Get in.  
_  
Despite the anon's insistence of the car's credibility, you regardless checked to see for yourself with every tip and trick you'd come to hoard over the years. It was clean, as promised. It smelled like black ice, your preferred scent when you got your car cleaned. Coincidence? Never. This person knew you. And that's the only reason you turned the keys that were already in the ignition and followed the instructions sent to you.  
  
"Clearly you've got eyes on me." You muttered. "So there's no reason for all this elaborate bullshit."  
  
The drive lasted almost an hour, and you sincerely hoped that this wasn't a setup to get you arrested due to a stolen vehicle. There were easier ways to frame you, like tossing some cannabis into your purse or something and tipping off the cops. So maybe there was _some_  hope that wasn't the case. Then again, the whole fuckin' scheme was unnecessary in the first place, so maybe not.  
  
You turned into the parking lot of a different motel you'd been told to drive off to, checking your phone was the car was parked and shut off.  
  
_12._  
  
Stepping out and walking to room twelve was a lot more nerve wracking than it should have been. You could feel the eyes on you now, and they were _everywhere_. But, with a skillset to rival the Black Widow's (who had disappeared for the last day and a half, which was probably something you'd need to bring up to Tony when you got back) and the powers of the elements, you were more than ready to defend yourself should the opportunity arrise. The motel was decrepit as all hell, paint chipping off of other layers of chipping paint ( _What the hell?)_ cracks in the concrete and _that_  was most definitely a blood stain-  
  
_Hurry up._  
  
"Fuck you." You muttered, twisting the knob and heading inside. It smelled of mold and the carpet was _damp_  and god, who the hell brought you here-  
  
"Shit." You removed the hood and sunglasses and looked into azure eyes. "Steve."  
  
He nodded at you. "(Name)."  
  
Well, now this goose hunt made sense.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be here."  
  
"But you still came."  
  
"I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Where'd you get the car?" You deflected, folding the sunglasses and hooking them into the neckline of your t-shirt. "Have Sam tail me with Redwing?"  
  
"Is that really want you want to talk about?"  
  
"You brought me here and yet you're doing none of the talking."  
  
"Please don't fight me."  
  
"Sign the document."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then I have no choice." You crossed your arms and stood tall. Steve matched you, his eyes cold as he looked down into yours.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I belive in the Accords. We need to be put in check, just like Tony said. You don't agree with that?"  
  
"To an extent."  
  
You smirked, coldly. "Right. You're okay with anything as long as _you_  can do whatever the hell you want because _you_  don't have to deal with any consequences."  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"No you don't!" You shouted. "You throw that shield and when you're done, you go home and wait for the next mission. You don't put on a damn three-piece suit, you don't sit for any meetings that aren't a debrief, you don't deal with behind the scenes. You are a soldier through and through. Tony and I, we-"  
  
"Are you sleeping with him?"  
  
_"You wanna run that one by me again, Rogers?"_  
  
"Are you sleeping with him? You've been spending more time with him lately, and you're on his side now-"  
  
"So because I don't follow you like a lovesick idiot means I'm having an affair?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with Tony. I'm working with him, and at the end of the day I'm his friend. Steve, these laws will only be forced onto us later and I can guarantee you that it will _not_  be better for all of us if that's the way things have to be implemented."  
  
"And you're okay with that? You're fine with working with a body that will damn anyone who doesn't sign?"  
  
"Being put into retirement isn't damning you, it's making sure that you don't fuck something up. It's no different than if you were in the Army, you can't just _go_  where you please and-"  
  
"If I didn't go where I _had to go_  then I'd have never saved Bucky and a ton of other men from being experimented on and killed."  
  
"And if there was any political backlash, you didn't have to clean up your mess."  
  
"I'm above shifting the blame."  
  
"Yet you're not above making the mess in the first place. The Accords are trying to prevent this scramble of people who will be asking for our damn heads on a platter when we fuck up internationally, let alone domestically."  
  
"We aren't normal people, (Name), and we don't fight normal enemies."  
  
"That doesn't make us above normal people. That doesn't give us any right to break laws and do what we want. Steve, you don't get it. I love defending the world and keeping people safe and protected. But we need to keep our own asses safe and protected too, and that's what these Accords are all about. Protecting _everybody_. We can amend them just like any other document, but you're not willing to just sit down and talk about this. You're just fighting."  
  
"They have a shoot on sight order for Bucky."  
  
"He killed a king."  
  
"He didn't kill anyone!"  
  
"Technically, you're wrong."  
  
"It was Hydra."  
  
"I know. But he's been out of Hydra's hands for two years, and right now? Right now he's a wanted man for _killing a king._ "  
  
"He didn't do it."  
  
"And I suppose you asked him, right? And believed every word he said no matter what."  
  
"He wouldn't lie to me."  
  
"He's not the same man he was."  
  
"He's Bucky."  
  
"When are you going to admit that this is what it's all about? That you're only fighting because it's _him_?"  
  
"I won't, because I'm not."  
  
_"Are you kidding me?!"_  You threaded your fingers through your hair, tempted to start pulling. "Bucky potentially blew up a building and killed a king, and your response is akin to 'I don't fucking care.' You're not _working with us_  here, Steve! God, you think Tony and I blame him for the things he did? No! We are fully aware that he needs help, and he needs a psych evaluation. We want to help him, but you aren't trusting us."  
  
"It's not you I don't trust."  
  
"Then who? Steve, I know what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D. screwed you up and I don't blame you for that. But we need to be responsible and we've got to have the public trust us before they realize that they don't want us to save their lives. How would you feel then, if people decided that they don't trust _you_  enough to have what's best for _them_  in mind? Right now, what's best for the world is the Accords. And right now, what's apparently best for _you_  is going AWOL for your friend instead of helping us help him, because you don't trust me or Tony."  
  
"I need to protect him."  
  
You started laughing, tearing up and shaking your head. "Steve, this is only harming him even more. And in the process, it's hurting you. If you just bring him in willingly, he won't be killed! The only reason there is a shoot on sight order is because you're _running away_. You've got the _Black Panther_  on your ass right now. If you just come in without being forced in, things will be different."  
  
"And how do I know that? I know what Ross did to Banner."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing Ross isn't the only one in charge, huh? He's got to be evaluated, Steve. We need to see what Hydra has done to him, what's been left behind and go from there. He can't be out in the real world right now."  
  
"He's lived a peaceful two years."  
  
"Remind me, who blew up a building?"  
  
_"It wasn't him!"_  Steve snarled.  
  
"There's nothing else to go on right now, Steve. As it stands, Bucky is the one who is responsible for it. Just because _you_  say he didn't doesn't mean anything. And we can't figure out _anything_  until we see him."  
  
"So you can kill him? No."  
  
"God, Steve, where do you get the impression that I want to see you fail?! That I want him to suffer?!"  
  
"You signed the Accords. You sided with Stark."  
  
"This isn't about sides. This is about doing the right thing."  
  
"Then stop doing the wrong thing."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Steve sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "I... Wanted to see if you'd reconsider. If you'd join me, help us."  
  
"I'm not going to become a fugitive. Not even for you, Steve. And I think the fact that you're asking me says a lot about this situation."  
  
"Please." He pleaded, eyes finally losing their cold demeanor.  
  
"I can't." You whispered. "It's not the right thing to do. It's not going to help. And I can't leave behind Tony."  
  
"You-"  
  
"It's not because I'm sleeping with him, or that I'm in love with him. All that is reserved for you, Steve. But I cannot abandon him, even if I did align with your way of thinking. He's losing it, Steve. He doesn't want to fight with you, he doesn't want to fight at all. He's just trying to make things better, make them right."  
  
"He's on his way to becoming a tyrant."  
  
You clenched your jaw and remembered the look on your friend, your comrade, your business partner's face when he told you about Charlie Spencer's mother. The things she said to him, the way she blamed him. The way that all of the work The Avengers did suddenly became real, along with all of the destruction and lives that were lost all became _real._  
  
"And I don't suppose you're willing to talk with him about it? No, you'll just run away again, leave him behind in the dust so you can go mess something up and leave it to be cleaned up by someone else."  
  
"That's not true. I care about him-"  
  
"Have you told him yet?" You whispered. "Have you told him what you said Zola told you? What was in that file Natasha gave you? Have you?"  
  
"You know I haven't."  
  
You shook your head and turned for the door. "You... Are an incredibly selfish man that doesn't deserve what he's got. And you may be a wanted man, Steve Rogers, but _I_  don't want you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't even know exactly what this is. I just... Needed to write.


End file.
